cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Pikachurin
to the Disparuean Throne |term_start = 4 August 2009 |predecessor = None |term_end = 15 January 2012 |successor = Abolished |birth_date = |birth_place = , , |party = Social Democratic Party }} Max Pikachurin (born 14 March 1995) is a Disparuean and . He is well-known in Disparu in his own right due to his involvement in numerous competitions, and his (known as "Adventures & Mishaps"), where he posts stories from his adventures. He is a prominent member of the student wing of the Social Democrats. Pikachurin also serves as the leader of numerous clubs and committees at his school. He is the son of Lance and Maylene Pikachurin, the former King and Queen, respectively. He was the to the Disparuean Throne prior to the Monarchy's abolition. Personal life Pikachurin was born in , , in 1995. Pikachurin moved to Eterna (now Férin) with his family shortly after his father's ascension to the Chancellorship, and eventually moved to Jubilife after his father was coronated as the King of Disparu. Despite his status as the Heir to the Throne during his father's rule, Pikachurin studied in a regular in Jubilife, and interacted with regular people on a daily basis. Following Disparu's dissolution and the family's escape to Montréal, he has enrolled in a high school near the family's apartment. Unlike the other members of the Pikachurin family, he is more open about his personal life. When he is not studying, exploring or writing, Pikachurin is often found wandering through the streets of Montréal. He has a particular taste for and (such as ). Despite his seemingly fashionable casual clothing, he claims that he does not like shopping for clothes. He claims to be a good cook, although no one outside of his immediate circle of friends has confirmed this. He enjoys listening to . Career In September 2009, at the age of 14, Pikachurin participated in the contest in ; however, he lost during the first stage. In the days following his loss, he contemplated his life as he traversed the streets of . Admiring the beauty of the city and the surrounding countryside, Pikachurin felt a connection with travelling and seeing the world's sights and sounds personally. Upon returning to Disparu, he enrolled in the Ministry of Culture's Travel Pass program, which gave him free access to numerous parks and historic sites throughout the country. Seeking to visit all of them within two years, he started his now-popular blog, "Adventures & Mishaps". Over the next few months, he would spend his weekends, holidays and vacations away from school travelling to each location and doing nearly all of the activities each had to offer, documenting his travels in a story-like manner on his blog. During his travels, he took an interest in , often sharing the pictures he took on the Internet. His blog became popular overnight after he posted several entries on Férin's often undocumented hotspots, which he visited during a stopover at the city. He was able to finish his goal a few days before the in 2011. He admitted, however, that he was not able to immerse himself enough during that time. He was forced to return home after the fall of Disparu. The volatile political situation in Disparu prevented him from travelling elsewhere. As a result, he decided to take part in the movements that rose during the Second Quiet Revolution, which was shaping the order of the old state's successor. He advocated for increased protection on Disparu's parks and historic sites, as he was often disheartened by the lack of environmental protection he sometimes encountered during his travels. He also encouraged reform of the Disparuean education system, which he believed was failing students with potential. His increasing popularity, as well as his family's political connections, allowed his ideas to be incorporated in the building of the new state. When he was not involved in politics, he participated in many televised competitions in Disparu, ranging from physical challenges to . After the revolution and the establishment of Disparu, Pikachurin joined the student wing of the Social Democrats, whose political positions he agreed with. Despite this, he has noted that he is not interested in entering politics like his parents, saying that "there are far more interesting things in this world than politics." At the moment, he is continuing his activism for increased protection on Disparu's natural heritage. He has been featured several times at various shows on RD. He has been offered a documenting his travels and exploits; so far, he has refused all of them, feeling that he wouldn't be able to have fun exploring if his every single move was filmed. He plans on through for two months after graduating high school. He plans on studying at , the of his parents. He has also stated that he wishes to explore and before graduating from university. Category:People of Disparu